


Random Characters Boyfriend Scenario [When You Wear Fluffy Pajamas]

by InfernityChick



Series: Cute Little One Shots and Scenarios [22]
Category: Brothers Conflict, Diabolik Lovers, Magi: The Labyrinth of Magic, Tokyo Ghoul, Uta no Prince-sama
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Cute, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-03
Updated: 2019-02-03
Packaged: 2019-10-21 09:34:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17640251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InfernityChick/pseuds/InfernityChick





	Random Characters Boyfriend Scenario [When You Wear Fluffy Pajamas]

**Syo Kurusu (Uta no Prince-sama)**

**Kouha Ren (Magi)**

**Kou Mukami (Diabolik Lovers: More Blood)**

**Tsubaki Asahina (Brothers Conflict)**

**Kuro!Kaneki Ken (Tokyo Ghoul)**

 

**You were both in your room, and _ left the room for some reason.  You took the chance and quickly changed into a cute, fluffy footsie you recently bought.  _ opened the door to see you laying on your bed in your pajamas.**

**Syo-** “(Y/N), you look so cute.” Syo said thoughtlessly as he tried to cover his growing blush.  

“Hehe, now I’m fluffy and cuddly.  Come give me a hug Syo-kun.” You replied as you stretched your arms out to the short blonde.  Syo took the hint walked towards you and laid next to you, holding you so that your head rested on his chest.  You eagerly snuggled up to him.

“You’re always cuddly though.”

“Only with you.~”

**Kouha-** “(Y/N)-chan, you look so adorable!” Kouha exclaimed excitedly as he jumped on the bed, causing you to bounce and giggle.  Kouha got a mischievous glint in his eyes, and he hugged you with his head snuggled into your chest.

“Kouha-sama!  What are you doing!?” you asked, flustered at the prince’s sudden actions.

“How many times have I told you to quit adding ‘sama’ to my name?” Kouha asked irritatedly as he looked you in the eye, “And what do you think I’m doing?  I hugging my cuddly girlfriend.” Kouha responded cheekily and returned to laying his head on your chest. You gave up trying to get him off of you, and you both end up falling asleep as Kouha listened to your steady heartbeat.

**Kou-** “Awe, look at my adorable little Koneko-chan.~” Kou teased as he walked over to your bed and pinned you to the mattress.  “You’ll be purring for me all night~” Kou whispered in your ear and licked the shell of your ear, causing a shiver to run up your spine and your cheeks to turn bright red.  He then leaned down to your neck and nipped at your neck. Kou treated you to a heated night of passion.

**Tsubaki-** “(Y/N)-chan!” Tsubaki cheered when he saw you, and he tackled you in a tight hug, almost squeezing the life out of you.

“Tsubaki... I can’t... breath…” you said breathlessly.  He quickly let you go, letting you finally breath.

“Sorry about that.” Tsubaki apologized as he scratched the back of his head and chuckled nervously.  “You’re just too cute in those pajamas. Then again, you’re cute in whatever you wear.”

“You’re so cheesy.” you giggled as Tsubaki hugged you, just not as tight.

“But you love me anyway.~” Tsubaki teased as he nuzzled your shoulder.

**Kuro!Kaneki-** “(Y-Y/N)-chan, w-what are you wearing?” Kaneki stuttered nervously as he saw you in your pajamas.

“I’m all fluffy now Kaneki!” (Y/N) said happily.  “Come here and give me a hug.” Kaneki hesitated, but found himself walking towards you.  Once he got to the edge of your bed, you quickly grabbed his wrist and pulled him down to you.  He tried to get up, but you wrapped your arms around him tightly so that he couldn’t get up. “Just stay with me tonight.  I just want to hold you.” you said as you snuggled into his shoulder. You soon felt Kaneki relax, and you drifted off to sleep as he ran his fingers through your hair comfortingly.

  
  



End file.
